Hollywood Love
by ZefronGal101
Summary: Amanda Me is your typical teenager, who just adores HSM. She enters a contest to meet the HSM cast on the set of HSM2.She kinda falls for the blue eyed boy Zac Efron.What will happen? Well then just read and review! I'll try to update ASAP!xD
1. The Contest

Chapter 1 The Contest

Ring Ring

I groaned and slammed the clock.

"Stupid clock." I looked at my poster of the wonderful Zac Efron.

"Like I'd ever meet him." I slipped on a cute top and nice jeans.

"Come to the kitchen and eat your breakfast!" Mom yelled.

"Ok hold up I'm still getting ready!" I yelled back.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed my poptart and started munching on it like crazy.

"Stop eating like that!" Mom snapped.

"Sorry..." I said sarcastically.

Then I glanced at the side of the poptart box, and noticed something interesting.

"One grand prize winner and two lucky friends will receive a trip to Utah to meet the HSM cast!" I said out loud.

"Why don't you enter?" My mom asked.

"Like _I_ would win".

My mom looked at me with an angry look, then she said

"You never know, you could win", She made a sad puppy face.

"Alright, alright!" I said with an annoyed look upon my face.

Before I knew it I was already in the car with the contest entree in my hand and ready to go to school.

"Goodbye, and have a great day at school!" Mom yelled with a perky smile.

I waved then mumbled to myself "Mothers..."

"What did you say?" A familiar voice asked.

I glanced up to realize that it was my crush Brandon. I smiled.

"Oh nothing..." I said.

"Ok.." He said. We both looked at each awkwardly .

"Well...I have class now."

"Yea me too." I piped in.

"I guess I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yea sure!Bye!" I said. "OMG! He totally likes me!". I screamed in my mind.

Later that afternoon I kept thinking about the contest.

"What if I do win?" I asked in my mind.

"Amanda!" I almost jumped out of my seat startled by the roar of loudness.

It was my reading teacher Mrs.Tangen, or as i like to call her "Mrs. Tangerine."

"While you were daydreaming I believe the rest of the class was reading the book." She said in a very stern tone.

"Sorry, but my head has been aching really bad." I whined to add emphasis.

"Well then I'll pick someone else to read." I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"The school day is over!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ok..." My friend Vivienne said. We both giggled.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" I smiled and said

"I entered the HSM contest!"

She made an envious face. "But...if you win you can bring two friends."

She soon smiled. "If you win I am soo going!"

"But there's a 0 chance that'll win." I said.

"You might if you're lucky."

"FAT CHANCE!" I yelled.

Strangers walking by were starting to give dirty looks. I looked back at Vivienne and thought of something to get away from her.

"Well I have to go to track practice. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Finally!" I said under my breath as I walked away. I took out the contest entree and glanced at it for a few seconds. I quickly slipped it in with my fingers crossed and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please leave Reviews:)**


	2. Congratulations

-1 Chapter 2  
Congratulations!

A few weeks later it was finally the last day of school.

"OMG!" I told my two best friends.

"I know, I can't believe it's the last day of school!" Vivienne yelled.

"You know what the best thing about summer is?" Lauren asked with a grin.

"What?" The both of us asked impatiently.

"Boys!" We all giggled.

"Hey wanna come over and hang at my house?'

"Sure!" Vivienne and Lauren said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After laughing our heads off from talking about our past and attempting to dance to the High School Musical Dance-Along (Lets just say the dancing wasn't very pretty) my mother came home with an overexcited expression. I thought it was one of those coffee days when she drinks coffee all day and nothing else.

" Mom what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to tell you that I got the mail and there's a letter for."

She handed it to me. I glanced at it then put it on the table and started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Thanks mom but I'll open it later."

Opening the stinking letter with a bunch of people breathing down my neck was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Suit yourself." She said walking toward her room. I rolled my eyes.

"Well its getting late so I better get going or else my mom will lecture me." Lauren said.

"Yea me too." Vivienne said.

"Ok guys, I'll call you both tomorrow." I slipped into my pjs and went into bed. I went to sleep and dreamt of what would lay ahead of me for summer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up to a beautiful summer day.

"Yes, the first day of summer vacation." I ran up to my phone and called Lauren and Vivienne using 3 way calling. We all talked for hours!

"Wait hold up, I haven't open my letter yet."

"I bet you it's from the contest people.' Vivienne teased.

I grabbed the letter and started opening it.

"Look guys its not like I won out of billions of---" I stopped.

"Of what???" They both asked.

"I….uh…..I…..won!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"So who are the two lucky guests who are coming with you?" Lauren asked.

'Well definitely not you guys!" I said.

"But I--"

"Calm down Lauren I was only kidding." I laughed.

"Oh ok!" She chuckled.

"Alrighty I have to go tell my mom the good news."

"Kay, bye!" They said cheerfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just can't wait!" I yelled to my mom.

"Well you see once you give it a chance you did win." She said.

"I know but I'm actually going to meet them."

"Calm down you leave on Monday, 5 days from now."

"Well then I'll be happy in my room." I pouted.

I rushed to my room bragging about the contest to all my friends on the phone. Before I knew it the whole school knew.

Monday was just 5 days away.

* * *


	3. Nice To Meet You

**Sorry I havent updated in a while but heres Chapter 3!**

* * *

-1 Chapter 3  
Nice To Meet You

"Today's the BIG day!" I said cheerfully. I was packing up for my trip.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes mom, I'm prepared."

"Ok well then we'll go to the airport and call your friends to check in."

"Ok." I said.

After half an hour of traffic we finally made it to the airport. I found Vivienne and Lauren. We got checked for security which lasted about 15 minutes.

"Ugh! I HATE going through this process!" Lauren whined.

"So do I but if they hear us they might kick us out." I warned.

Then my mom started firing us with questions.

"Do you all have everything? Do you know where to go? Are you going to---"

I cut her off by saying "Yes mom, we'll be fine. Trust me we have everything." I smiled.

"Ok I'll miss you." I hugged her goodbye.

"I'll call you when we get there!" I yelled from behind.

"Be careful." She said. I laughed.

"My mom is so protective." I said.

"Well my mom didn't really want me to go in the first place." Vivienne said. All of us giggled.

Suddenly we heard from the intercom say "Will all passengers going to Utah please board the plane."

"Here we go!" We all said.

About 5 hours passed. There was nothing much to do, until Vivienne pointed out the window and yelled

"We're here!"

"Its so peaceful looking." Lauren said with awe.

"I know.'' Vivienne and I said.

About an hour of claiming our luggage and telling our mothers that we landed safely we were greeted by a middle aged man.

"Why hello. Are you the contest winners?" I nodded.

"Ok then are you ready to meet the cast?"

"Yes sir!" Lauren said. The man smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot, my name is Thomas William Steven Edward Jacob Samuel Michael Javensen the 3rd. We all looked at him blankly.

He laughed. "Just call me Tom." He shook my hand.

"And you are…?" He asked impatiently.

"My name is Amanda and these are my friends Vivienne and Lauren." He shook their hands. "So lets begin!" Tom said.

I walked out of the airport, and saw a limo right in front of me. I gasped.

"No way!" I said.

"Yes way." Tom said. I smiled.

"I can't believe this!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Can't believe what?" I asked.

"I can't believe we're going to meet the High School Musical cast!" She shouted. She sounded like a perky cheerleader which to me was pretty scary.

"Just get in the car so we can meet them rather than to think about them!" Vivienne snapped.

"Woo!" Lauren screamed.

I looked at her in horror. Maybe it was those brownies I gave her. Note to self don't give Lauren anything with more than 2 grams of sugar. The car finally made a stop, and there they were, side-by-side, the High School Musical cast.

"You ready?" Tom asked.

"Yes, were ready." I replied. I got out of the car followed by my friends. I took a deep breathe and headed towards them.

"Hi, I'm Lucas. You must be Amanda."

"That's me." He smiled. Then he focused his attention on Vivienne and Lauren.

"And who are these two other lovely ladies?" Vivienne and Lauren blushed.

"My name is Vivienne."

"And my name is Lauren."

"Nice to meet you three." The cast said. It sounded as if it was all rehearsed.

"I'm Vanessa."

"I'm Ashley."

"I'm Corbin."

"I'm Monique."

They said one by one. It was the moment I was waiting for, to meet the one and only Zac Efron. I gazed into in ocean blue eyes.

"And I'm Zac!" He said with a toothy smile. Surprisingly he gave me a hug. I just stood there motionless with shock. Was this real? Am I really hugging Zac Efron? I grinned. Wait till the girls back home here about this.

* * *

**Please review! It would make my day:)**


	4. The Blue Eyed Boy

**Yes i updated the very next day! **

**lol **

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Blue-Eyed Boy

Zac stuck out his hand after he hugged me. I shook it with a tight grip gazing into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Wow you're pretty strong." He said with a grin.

"Thanks" I said giggling nervously. He smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" Corbin asked.

"Don't know. What do you winners want to do?" Lucas asked turning his attention to us.

"Maybe…uh…shopping!" Lauren screamed.

"OMG! We will so go with you!" Ashley and Vanessa shouted.

Is it me or has there been a lot of yelling lately? "Ok while you three go shopping, the rest of us will go get something to eat." Zac said looking towards me. I blushed.

We all headed to a nearby restaurant.

"Man, am I starving!" Corbin said. He rubbed his stomach. Vivienne laughed.

He looked at her and trying to control his laughter he said

"Hey what's wrong with being hungry!?" This made a Vivienne laugh even harder.

"You have a cute laugh." Corbin said. "Aw, thanks." Vivienne said flirtatiously. Vivienne looked at me and gave me some thumbs-ups. I giggled. I guess Corbin is her new crush. I looked at Vivienne then at Corbin and then Monique. Monique had a jealous look.

"Oh Corbin, don't you remember we had plans? We don't want to be late." Monique said grabbing his arm. I glanced at everyone else to see their expressions. Vivienne gave Monique one of here death glares. Oooo… this is going to turn into a catfight.

"What plans Mo?" said Corbin pulling his arm back. Corbin's eyes were filled with worriness and confusion.

Zac headed towards me, and whispered, "Oh no. Do you know what Monique does when someone flirts with Corbin?" He asked. I shook my head. "Just wait a while and you'll see." He sat down as if nothing happened, or as nothing was going to happen. I had to warn Vivienne before she gets humiliated , or even hurt.

Lunch was pretty silent for Monique and Vivienne. Lucas looked at his watch.

"Well I think it's time to pick up Lauren, Vanessa, and Ashley from the mall."

"Okey Dokey!" Zac said. Everyone bursted out laughing.

Not only does he have good looks, but he's sweet, funny, smart, talented, and very flirty, which to me was good.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" I yelled. Everyone ran except for Zac. We all looked at him.

"What!?" He asked looking at us.

"You didn't even run!" I said to him.

"I didn't run because I'm worth waiting for."

He said with a smirk. "Ha-ha, very funny." I said hitting him playfully.

"Ow, what was that for!?" He whined.

"That was for that comment."

"Oh. I see you like to play rough huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I said with a smile.

"Ok maybe later this evening we can go to my place with everyone else to play basket-ball games. Its going to be against you and I, with the teams we pick."

"Fine, but your on Efron." I said grinning. "Oh it's on." He said grinning back.

After 15 minutes of picking Lauren, Vanessa, and Ashley up from the mall, we all decided to go to Zac's place early. I ran up to the door before anyone else.

"Your quite the runner" Zac said impressed.

"Uh…well I did go to track tryouts with Vivienne in middle school.

" I said looking at Vivienne. Vivienne smiled and said "Oh I remember that."

"Cool. Did you win any races?" He asked.

"Nope. Vivienne and I quit before they picked the team." I laughed thinking about the memory.

"Why?" "Because the crazy coach made us run the track like 20 times!"

"Now that's harsh."

"Ha-ha yea it was, and everyone at school thought I was a pretty fast runner."

"Well they were right." He smiled. I smiled back. Zac headed for the door.

"Ladies first." Zac said. "Aww thank you." I said looking into his blue eyes. "

No problemo." I giggled.

Corbin smirked and said "Lucas you heard what Zac said, ladies first so hurry up."

"Very funny, but if you must know I'm very manly." He said flexing his muscles.

"Hey! Stop impressing the girls! Remember I'm the ladies man." Zac said grinning proudly. All the girls started giggling.

I looked at Zac. He's the perfect guy. I said in my mind.

* * *

Okay i tired making it longing, im just not used to the style people use here on fanfiction. lol

I hoped you liked it!

And please review:)


	5. Let The Games Begin!

**Heres an update for today!**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Let The Games Begin

I walked inside of the house. It was gorgeous. The wooden furniture was shining from the polish. The smell of fresh flowers and scented candles filled the air. There was a beautiful chandelier right in the center of the dining area. It sparkled like Zac's eyes. Oh how I love his eyes.

"Earth to Amanda!" Vivienne yelled.

"What…oh…sorry." I said flatly.

"It's okay I just wanted to get your attention so you can talk to the ultimate hottie over there." Vivienne said whiling pointing at Zac.

"Oh I almost forgot! We hit it off once we started talking." We both giggled.

"Go get him tiger!" Vivienne whispered into my ear. I laughed. I headed towards Zac.

"You're place is gorgeous Zac!" I said .

"I'm glad you like it! But I guess I have to give you the grand tour." He said smiling.

"Ok give me your grand tour." I said happily.

After showing me the whole place there was one last room. It was his room. We both started going to his room when I noticed a few pictures of the family, friends, school pictures, holidays, and baby pictures.

"Aww… so this was you when you were a baby?" I asked holding the picture of him in a diaper.

He blushed and said "Yes that's me. That reminds me I have to tell my mom to take those down."

"No she doesn't have to, they're adorable." I said smiling.

He lit up "Ha-ha thanks."

"Your welcome."

There was an awkward silence.

Finally Zac broke the awkward silence by saying, "Ok now onto my room." He opened the door and directed me to go in. I walked in with my mouth wide open. His room looked as if a huge tornado came right to his room.

"Yes I know what you' re thinking it's a little messy." He said.

"A little!?" I screamed.

"Okay, okay A LOT! But its hard to keep your room clean when you're out and about for movies ,photoshoots ,events, and other stuff like that." He said.

"How can your room be a mess when you're out and about." I said making air quotes.

"Well…uh…um…ok I don't know I just make it messy somehow."

I looked at him and said "You know I'm a total neat freak."

"So does that mean my room's intimidating you?" He asked smiling.

"A little." I said smiling right on back.

"We'll then I'll clean my room."

"But what about the basketball games you promised?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot about that!"

"Well then lets go!" I said.

Zac ran towards me and grabbed my hand pulling us to everyone else. Everyone stared at us.

I let go of his hand and laughed nervously and said " Who's up for some basketball?"

Everyone totally forgot what they just saw and rushed to the backyard with the basketball court.

"So Zac and Amanda are team captains!" Corbin exclaimed.

"Well isn't it boys vs. girls?" Vivienne asked.

"Yeah. So all the guys go on Zac's team and all the girls go on my team." I said.

Vivienne glared at Monique. I just hope those two can cooperate with each other without any fights. "Alright let the games begin!"

I ran to the middle of the basketball court. So did Zac since we were like the tallest people out of the group.

"Well I guess since everyone's playing we have to do a jump ball somehow." I said.

"Yea maybe Lucas should, he has pretty long arms." Zac suggested.

"Ok. Lucas can you throw the basketball in the air for a jump ball?" I asked

"Sure!"

I look into Zac's eyes. My legs were shaking just thinking about him.

"Everyone ready?" Lucas asked.

"We're ready!" Everyone replied.

"On the count of 3 I'm going to throw it up. 1.…..2.…….3.……!" Zac jumped for the ball and dribbled down court. Luckily, I ran up to him just in time to block his shot and steal the rebound.

"Oh no you didn't!" He said running up to me.

"Oh yes I did!" I yelled back. I

passed it to Vivienne and Vivienne made it.

"GO VIVIENNE!!!" I shouted. Corbin came up to her and said "Great shot!" Vivienne blushed.

"Thanks."

"Stop flirting you lovebirds and just play!" Vanessa said playfully.

The game was neck and neck. Everyone on both teams were awesome players. We all had a break. My team was sitting coming up with a plan to beat Zac and his team.

"We have one more shot and we win. So I have a plan, maybe I can bring up the ball and pass it to one of you guys and if you're not open then pass it back to me so I can shoot it."

"That's a cool plan!" Said Ashley.

"So are we ready?" Asked Monique.

"Yup were ready!"

My team was prepared and knew what to do. I dribbled the ball to the court, then I passed it to Lauren who seemed open but wasn't. Lauren passed it right back to me. Corbin couldn't block me, neither could Zac and Lucas I dribbled right pass them and took a deep breathe a took the shot. I stared at the ball blankly. It was like those movies when everything goes into slow motion.

"Whoa….." Lauren said.

The ball spun around the rim. It looked like it wasn't going to make it in so I started to walk away, I stopped as soon as Vanessa yelled "We won!!!" A huge smile crept upon my face. I looked behind me and ran to the team. We gave each other high fives. We hugged with victory. I walked over to Zac.

"Don't even think about." He said.

"Sorry." I said gloomily.

"I was only kidding." He said.

"Oh. I'm just tired from the game."

"Don't tell me you've played basketball before." He said.

"Well I did."

"No wonder you're so good." I laughed.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself"

"Well maybe I got that from doing High School Musical." We laughed.

"Well its getting late. I think I have to go to the hotel with Lauren and Vivienne. So I'll take a cab." I said.

"No! Let me drive you guys!" Zac shouted.

I stared at him confused but decided for him to drive us to the hotel. "Okay." I replied.

At exactly 12:00 o'clock we stopped right in front of the hotel.

"I guess this is your stop."

"Yea it is." I said.

"Well goodnight to you guys." Zac said. Vivienne giggled and so did Lauren.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time.

"We'll leave you two alone." Lauren and Vivienne said getting out of the car.

Before I could say anything to them both I felt Zac's lips on mine. I was shocked but kissed back. It was a passionate kiss. I had sparks going through my whole body. He pulled back. I stared at him grinning with excitement. He laughed and said "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Me too." We giggled.

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Well sweet dreams."

I smiled and said, "You too Zac. You too." I said.

* * *

**Well now they kissed! WooHooo! **

**lol sorry im hyper.**

**Now go review! Its not that hard!**


End file.
